Unexpected Surprise
by Kikiah Abarai
Summary: Renji and Grimmjow have been together for a while but what happens when Renji finds out something... unexpected. Mpreg. Really bad situations. Cheating. You've been warned
1. Chapter 1

Renji starred at the test in his hand. He didn't know whether to scream or cry. The redhead felt an annoying twinge in his gut letting him know he was hungry. He smacked his stomach and ordered it to shut up, then sat on the toilet holding his head in his hands.

"This isn't fucking happening!" he chanted over and over.

Renji soon found himself crying in the bathroom, clutching a pregnancy test that read, to his dismay, positive. His cries turned to sobs and before long he was emptying his already empty stomach in the toilet, again. He continued to cry into the bowl before his stomach let out another growl for food. The redhead balled his hand into a fist, ready to punch himself in the gut but decided against it and picked himself up.

"How the fuck am I gonna explain this to Grimm?" The redhead asked himself exiting the bathroom after washing out his mouth. He wandered into the kitchen and made a very big sandwich with extra everything on it. When he finished, he scarfed down a fresh box of Chips Ahoy then two cups of instant ramen. He slumped back in his chair and rubbed his now full belly.

"How much do you fuckin' eat?" he asked patting his belly. There was a tiny, nearly unnoticable bump on Renji's midsection, you couldn't even tell anything was there yet. After his meal Renji decided it was best to tell somebody of his newly discovered condition so he decided to call Shuuhei Hisagi, one of his closest friends and someone who'd been through this whole _pregnancy_ thing before.

He found his cell burried inbetween the seat cushions in the couch. He was relieved to see that no one (namely Grimmjow) had called or texted him. He quickly dialed Shuuhei's number and waited for him to pick up.

"'Ello!" A quirky little voice answered.

"Hey little one, is yer mom there by any chance?" Renji asked the little girl on the other line. Haruna Muguruma was the two year old daughter of Kensei and Shuuhei, their pride and joy.

"Mama, pone!" The toddler shouted. "Yeah I got it, thank you Haru, now go play." Shuuhei said answering the phone.

"Hello?" he greeted.

"Yeah, hey Shuu, I kinda need someone to talk too..." Renji trailed off trying to decide how he should tell his friend he was with child.

"Sure no problem, is everything okay?" He asked curiously.

There was a long silence before Renji let out a long sigh. "Shuuhei..."

"Yeah?" His friend answered with worried anticipation.

"I-I think I'm pregnant."

In the next instant, Renji heard the phone drop and heard Shuuhei calling for Haru. There was a loud crash and a string of curses then the sound of a door slamming. Renji had no idea what was going on. He stayed on the phone for another minute to see if Shuuhei would come back on; he felt his phone buzz and saw it was Shuuhei again, this time on his cell. Renji answered it quickly.

"I'm on my way over, I'll be there in about thirty minutes."

Before the redhead could object the phone hung up and he was left to determine whether it really was a good idea to tell Shuu. Never the less, thrity minutes later Shuuhei was knocking on his door with Haru on his hip and several bags in his arm. The dark haired man passed a sleeping Haru off to Renji and set down his many bags on the floor.

"What the hell is all this?" Renji asked adjusting Haru on his shoulder.

"_These_," Shuuhei emphasized, "are pregnancy tests and books and vitamins and-"

"Alright I get it," Renji cut him off. "It's a bunch of shit I need, but ya really wasted your money on those tests, I'm already ninety-five percent sure..."

"That's not a hundred, and anyway, until you see a doctor I'm gonna believe all these tests are wrong."

Renji hated his friend's arrogance sometimes, it annoyed the hell out of him. Shuuhei wasn't the one who'd already taken seven tests from seven different brands; Shuhei wasn't the one with an increased appetite and constant morning sickness; and Shuhei wasn't the one with a tiny bulge sticking out of his fucking stomach!

Shuu didn't notice Renji set Haru on the couch and storm over to where he was unpacking his bags. He was taken aback when Renji grabbed his hand and placed it on his abdomen. He was in shock, Renji's once firm and toned abs were now replaced by a tiny, growing bump. He felt around it, trying to make sure it wasn't fake or a joke, but it was real. "I think this is proof enough that I'm pregnant, Shuuhei!" Renji all but yelled.

Shuuhei looked up at his friend, then back at his stomach, then up one more time before finally standing up. He didn't say anything as he brushed past Renji and went to the kitchen. Curious, Renji followed, he watched as Shuu poured himself a glass of sake then downed it in one gulp. Renji was amazed, he hadn't seen his friend drink like that since they were in high school.

He placed the bottle back on the counter and sighed. "I'm gonna save the rest for Grimmjow, lord knows he's gonna need it." Shuuhei mumbled leaning on the marble counter.

"Ya know, your not makin' me feel any better actin' like this." Renji pouted crossing his arms over his chest. He really wished he could drink right now.

"Aw, calm down I'm only joking. He'll be fine, you'll be fine, your kid'll be fine. Everybody wins." Shuuhei slurred, he never could hold his liquior.

Before Renji could say anything, their conversation was interupted by a large growl. "Dammit, I just fed you like an hour ago! How much can you eat?" Renji yelled at his stomach.

"It can hear that, you know." Shuuhei commented.

"Shuddup, I know that!" Renji spat.

He stormed into the kitchen and threw open the refrigerator door. After a minute of rummaging, Renji pulled out a tupperware bowl of spagehtti and meatballs and threw it in the microwave. "I really need to figure out a way to tell Grimmjow." He sighed taking out the now warm spagehtti and meatballs.

Shuuhei watched as his friend gobbled down the noodles and meat, then rubbed his belly in satisfaction. "We'll get you to a doctor tomorrow or something, for right now though," Shuuhei placed a comforting hand on the redhead's shoulder. "you need to rest."

He lead Renji over to the couch where Haru was still napping. They sat down and turned on the TV, no use in getting overly worked up for no reason, it was bad for Renji and the baby. Renji laid his head comfortably on Shuuhei's shoulder as they watched a crappy movie. Grimmjow had been jealous of how close Renji was to certain people, Shuuhei being one of them. It took a while for Grimm to realize that his relationships with his friends were strictly platonic.

After a while, Renji fell asleep, somehow he ended up using Shuhei's lap as a pillow. The raven-haired man found himself stroking the redhead's long, soft crimson hair. Where had the time gone? He thought to himself. Shuuhei felt a tug at his sleeve and looked over. Haru had woken up and was more than likely hungry.

"Mama, I hungy." the little girl said tugging harder.

"Okay okay, just wait a minute alright, we don't wanna wake Uncle Ren-Ren." Shuu said putting a finger to his lips. Haru did the same thing and patiently waited for her mother to finish. Haru was a very good listener for her age, Shuuhei was secretly proud that his daughter followed all the rules, she took after him in that area.

Shuuhei carefully lifted Renji's head from his lap and replaced it with a pillow. The redhead flinched at the sudden loss of contact but it was soon forgotten as he curled into the pillow and continued to snooze.

Shuuhei prepared mac n' cheese for his daughter and raided Renji's nearly empty fridge for something to eat. The only thing left was alcohol, milk and old riceballs. Shuuhei decided on the nearly expired riceballs and a glass of milk. While eating he continued to look around the baren kitchen. There was basically no food, only a few bags of chips and a couple boxes of Kraft mac n' cheese. "Did he eat everything? Kami, how pregnant is he?" He mumbled to himself.

Though Renji and Grimmjow had been living together since high school, Grimmjow was hardly ever home. His job demanded him to travel often so he was only home for a few weeks at a time. Since it was mainly Renji living in their posh loft, he didn't need as much food since it was just him. When Grimmjow did come home though, they were to focused on fucking to eat, and even when they did get hungry, Grimmjow would always take him out. It was understandable why Renji didn't have much to eat, especially considering his condition.

"Mama, no foo'." Haru pointed to the empty fridge and cupboards.

"Yeah, Uncle Ren-Ren's been eating a lot more, recently." Shuu said picking Haru up. "Why don't we do Uncle Ren-Ren a big favor and fill up his fridge?" he suggested tickling his daughter. Haru giggled happily and nodded. She loved going food shopping, she liked to help her mommy pick out good food.

"Can I come too?" A sleep-laced voice asked from the couch.

"When'd you wake up?" Shuuhei asked setting Haru down.

"'Bout a minute ago. Grimm isn't comin' home 'til Sunday and I think explaining all this over a home-cooked meal is better than him having a heart attack in a restaurant, but I can't do that without food so..." Renji trailed off and stretched his tired bones.

"G'mornin' Uncy Wen-Wen!" Haru greeted jumping into Renji's lap.

Renji let out an 'Oof!' and kissed the top of her head. "It's afternoon, squirt." the redhead corrected.

"I'm notta swert!" She exclaimed and attempted to punch Renji in the stomach. He easily caught the tiny fist and smacked the back of her hand lightly.

"No! Your not supossed to hit. Especially not there." Renji said rubbing his stomach. Haru poked out her lip and started to pout, she didn't like having her hand smacked. Renji and Shuuhei rolled their eyes and prepared to leave for their food shopping adventure.

The day went by pretty uneventful after that. After food shopping Renji got hungry, again, so they went out for burgers. On the ride back to the loft, Shuu made his red-haired friend a doctors appointment for the next day. It was the same doctor he had going through his pregnancy and she was Haru's pediatrician, Dr. Retsu Unohana.

After unpacking all the food and watching Spirited Away, one of Haru (and Renji's) favorites, Shuuhei got an angry call from Kensei who demanded to know why the phone had been off the hook for so long. Shuuhei got tired of his bitching and decided to head home so he could shut him up. Haru was asleep by the time they got ready to leave, it was nearly midnight.

"See ya Ren, if you want I can give you a ride to the place. I'm not gonna lie, it is pretty scary when you go there for the first time." Shuuhei offered.

"Umm, yeah, I think I'd like that, thanks Shuu. Though personally I think Grimmjow'd wanna come with me to see... _it._" Renji gulped at the mention of the baby.

"I understand, Kensei went with me for my first appointment too but, Grimm isn't even in the country right now."

"I know," Renji sighed, "Thanks for all this, yer kinda the only person I can come to about this ya know."

Shuuhei nodded and gave his friend a warm smile. "Yeah, no problem, I'll see you tomorrow okay."

Renji waved goodbye before closing the door to his loft. Now all that was left to do was get some sleep. He decided a nice warm shower would feel better than sleeping in his own funk so he began to strip halfway down the hallway. Renji washed himself quickly, not paying much attention to anything until he reached his belly. He hadn't really noticed the full extent of his bulge. It wasn't necessarily big yet, but if he wore a tight shirt people could tell. Had he really gone that long without noticing this? He shook the thought away as he got out of the shower.

The shower really did help him get to sleep. He was knocked out the second his head touched the pillow. That night he had a dream. He dreamt of him and Grimmjow sitting happily on the floor, both encouraging a toddler to come to them. The baby was stumbling toward them and finally fell when it reached Grimmjow. He and Renji started to celebrate and the baby giggled happily. Renji couldn't see the child's face or knew it's gender but he felt better, it made him feel, relieved.


	2. Chapter 2

Renji woke up the next morning feeling like crap, his head hurt, his back was on fire and, for some reason, he wanted to cry. He immediatly ran for the bathroom, vomiting violently when he got to the toilet. "Ugh, what the fuck? I haven't felt this bad since I lost my virginity." He mumbled jerking back to the toilet and vomiting again. "Damn, I really fucking hate this!" Renji cleaned himself up and got back in the shower, being covered in puke wasn't the best way to start the day. While washing he thought about how he could explain all this to his long-time boyfriend, Grimmjow.

They had starting dating their second year of high school and moved in together during their third. Now, five years after graduation, they were still happy and managed to make a good life for themselves. Grimm joined his father's company right out of high school and was an instant success at impressing clients, that was why he was given the responsibility of gathering new clients. Renji had started working as a bartender at a local nightclub owned by his friend Rukia's older brother, he moonlighted as a dancer occationally. Their lives were pretty good right now and Renji wasn't sure how a baby would effect that.

Money wasn't an issue, Grimm made enough to support them for the rest of their lives, it was just... neither of them knew how to take care of a kid. Well, at least not right from birth. Renji was used to babysitting little kids, he'd watch Haruna and Masaki, Ichigo and Rukia's daughter, all the time. He actually liked little kids but he was just scared. He and Grimmjow could provide a loving and caring enviroment hands down, the baby would get whatever it would need and then some, and it would never have an unhappy day in it's life. So why was Renji so worried?

5,480 miles to the west.

"Ah! Ah! Ahhhhh!"

Grimmjow doubled over, only making a grunt as he came. His hips stopped pistoning in and out of the body trembling benneth him and pulled out. Scanning the room quickly, the bluenette found a box of tissues and plucked some to clean himself off with. When he finished he plopped down on the edge of the creaky motel bed.

"The fuck am I doing?" He asked himself.

"It's even better the second time around!" A tired voice commented.

Laura Hall had somehow become Grimmjow's regular "fuck buddy" whenever he came to Los Angeles. He didn't know how it started, she had been a client's date a while ago and they seemed to have kept in touch. The first time was a drunken fling that he barely remembered. The second time she found him and all but forced him into it. After that it started to become a regular thing.

Grimmjow didn't know why he called the crazy bitch every time he came to L.A.. He didn't know why he had sex with her in the first place. He didn't even like her! Back at home he had a gorgeous redhead with a perfect body, an amazing personality and a beautiful ass waiting for him. So why the fuck would he jeporadize his amazing relationship every time he came here? He didn't know.

"Ya know, maybe me and you could start seriously seeing each other... I mean, who would it hurt?" The ditzy brunette woman on the bed suggested.

"My wife." Grimmjow stated angrily. While around clients he always refered to Renji as "his wife" because early on in his career he'd lost a few clients due to his sexual preference. His father warned him never to let it happen again and since had called the redhead his wife, not that he minded.

"Yeah well, leave the dumb bitch! Her fugly ass doesn't deserve you anyway!" Laura stated. She crept up behind Grimmjow and locked her arms around his neck. "Stay here with me and we'll be happy forever." she whispered in his ear then began to kiss along his neck, not noticing the vein popping out.

"You stupid fucking bitch!" Grimmjow shouted throwing her off of him. "Don't you ever say that about hi-her again! For your information, I love my wife and I don't plan on leaving her any time soon, you retarded cunt." the bluenette spat throwing a nearby vase at her hed.

"Eek!" Laura ducked, the vase just barely missing her head.

Grimmjow was pissed. What right did she have to call Renji anything other than a saint? _Stupid fucking cunt_, Grimm thought. He grabbed the remaining clothes he still hadn't put on and stormed out of the motel room. He couldn't be near that bitch right now. He quickly got in his company paid for convertable and drove off. As much as he hated to admit it, the bitch was right, Renji really didn't deserve a low-life asshole like him.

Back in Japan

"Congratulations Mr. Abarai, the tests confirm that you are indeed with child." The nurse said looking over the test results. "The doctor will be in shortly to perform the ultrasound." she said before exiting.

"Shit..." Renji mumbled.

Shuuhei put a comforting hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Don't worry it'll be okay, I'm sure you and Grimm will make wonderful parents."

"That isn't the point!" he screamed.

"Excuse me, Mr. Abarai?" Both men looked up to see a woman with a long braid down her front and a warm smile on her face. "My name is Dr. Restu Unohana, I am here to perform the ultrasound." she said calmly. "Ah, Mr. Hisagi, pleasure seeing you here. Is this your new lover?"

"What?! Oh no, no, this is just my friend, Renji. His lover couldn't be here so I offered to take him." Shuuhei defended.

"Mmhm, well, it's good to see you anyway, is Haruna alright?" the doctor asked.

Shuuhei and the doctor had a long conversation about Haru and Kensei while Renji stayed seated and terrified. He was glad Shuu had come with him, this place was hellishly scary. He didn't want to be there any more than OJ wanted to be on trial. He stayed silent, almost hoping that the doctor forgot he was there, but of course that didn't happen.

"We seemed to have gone off into our own little world," she chuckled. "I nearly forgot about the paitent. Mr. Abarai?" she called. Renji looked over at her, he was trembling and it was visibly noticable.

"No need to worry, Mr. Abarai, I do good work. I'll try to have you out of here within the next few minutes, but for that happen I need you to coroporate." she said reaching out a hand towards him.

Renji glanced at Shuuhei who nodded letting him know it was alright. He then took the doctor's hand and she led him to a table where she instructed him to lay. Dr. Unohana gave him a look of permission before she lifted his shirt. Renji took a deep breath before he nodded and the doctor pulled up his shirt. Shuuhei stood on the side opposite the doctor so he could get a good look at the screen.

"S-Shit that's cold!" The redhead exclaimed when the gel landed on his stomach.

"My apologies." Unohana said sincerly. By this point Renji was ready to jump up and run, he was fidgeting like crazy and sweating bullets.

"Here we go." The doctor said placing the scanner on his belly. Renji immediatly grabbed Shuuhei's hand and shakily squeezed it as the doctor ran the scanner over him.

It wasn't long before the doctor found what she was looking for. "There we are." She announced pointing to a small mass on the screen. Renji didn't dare look while Shuuhei was completely captivated by the screen. "Oh my..." Dr. Unohana gasped.

"What?! What's wrong?! Is everything alright?! What happened?!" Renji cried jerking upward. His heart was racing with fear and worry. Did he hurt the baby when he hit his stomach yesturday? Was it alright?

"Well Mr. Abarai, I see two heads, two bodies, four legs and arms and I hear two strong, healthy heartbeats." Dr. Unohana gave him a pure and genuine smile, happy for the terrifed young man.

"Oh my god, my baby's gonna be a mutant! Nooo!" The redhead screamed stupidly.

"No you idiot! She means your gonna have twins, Renji! Isn't that amazing!" Shuuhei cried excitedly.

"Tw-tw-twins?" Renji stuttered. Both Shuuhei and the doctor nodded happily. "I-I-I..." Renji's head dropped back as he fell unconcious. He'd fainted fromt the shcok.

"Heh, idiot." Shuu said still smiling. "So doctor, other than that, is everything alright?"

"Yes, both fetuses seem to be healthy and growing at a proper rate. Mr. Abarai is only about fourteen weeks along so it's too early to tell their gender. I assume you will take good care of him, Shuuhei." Unohana said while scribbling out a presciption.

"Yeah I know, I'm sure the father will be happy, too. Thank you doctor." Shuu said bowing.

Dr. Unohana smiled before handing Shuuhei a slip with several instructions. "Give this to him when he wakes up. His next appointment is in a month, make sure he gets everything on that list, new parents never know what to do. Oh, and on the back is the address to a male birthing class that's held every week, he doesn't have to go but I would recommend it. And I hope to see Haruna soon for her next check up. I'll be leaving now, goodbye." she said before exiting.

Shuu read the list over and chuckled. It was the same list of things she'd given him when he'd first come there. Dr. Unohana was the best at what she did and Renji was lucky to be in her care. Shuu cleaned the gel off of Renji's belly and pulled his shirt down. He also took the liberty of grabbing a few pamphlets about pregnancy for his still unconcious friend.

The redhead woke up a few minutes later, at first he didn't know where he was, then he remembered Shuu had offered to take him to the doctor. "What happened?" He asked putting a hand on his head.

"I took you to the doctor, she told you that you were having twins and you fainted." Shuuhei stated flipping through one of the pamphlets.

"Oh, right, 'scuse me for a second..." Renji fainted again.


	3. Chapter 3

After they left the doctor's office, Shuuhei made it his duty to make Renji get everything on the list, no ifs, ans or buts. They nearly fought over it but in the end Renji gave in and they brought what was needed. Gates, pacifiers, toys, bottles and a few other things were purchased that day, Renji decided to wait on the furniture until after he told Grimm. They went out for pizza afterwards, then Shuuhei dropped Renji off at home.

"Sorry I can't stay longer, Kensei and Haru wanted to go see a movie." Shuu informed the redhead.

"It's fine, you've done more than enough for me today, thanks. I dunno how I woulda got all this done with out you Shuuhei." Renji said near tears. "What the hell am I crying for?"

"It's just hormones, that's gonna happen a lot more now that your pregnant." Shuuhei chuckled.

"No fair!" Renji sniffed.

"Yup, but you gotta deal with it." he laughed as he walked to the elevator. Renji waved goodbye and finally went inside his loft.

It was Friday and Renji didn't have to go back to work for two weeks. He had it arranged so that whenever Grimmjow came home he got the time off, Byakuya was pretty understanding when it came to that.

He decided that after he told Grimmjow that he'd tell Ichigo and Rukia and slowly inform the rest of his friends about his pregnancy. He didn't want anyone making a big deal about it but he already knew Rukia, Orihime and Rangiku would coo and fawn over him just like they did with Shuuhei. Letting out a sigh, Renji chuckled at the memories to come.

The redhead found himself dead tired after all the unpacking and hiding, (he couldn't have Grimmjow finding a bunch of baby shit as soon as he got home), so he decided that a nap would rejuvinate him. He plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV, he found a random movie and started to watch. He wasn't really paying attention though, he was thinking about the babies.

He had grown used to the idea of having two little rugrats running around. Maybe they'd be girls who'd play with dolls and love the color pink. Or maybe they'd be boys, the rough and tumble kind who loved dirt and bugs. Or maybe one of each. Renji fell asleep with thoughts of a happy family running through his mind.

Grimmjow crept into the house like a burgler. It was 10 o' clock by the time he got back and he wasn't sure if Renji was asleep or not yet. He personally hoped the redhead was awake so that he could properly 'welcome' him home. Grimmjow didn't make a sound seeing as how the loft was dark, Renji must have been asleep. The bluenette stumbled to get his shoes off and nearly tripped over the coffee table.

"Sonofafuckingbitch!" He cried out grabbing his foot. All the comotion woke Renji.

"What the... W-Who's there?" The redhead asked sitting up off the couch. The TV was still on but it was muted, he must have rolled on the remote. "Who's there? Answer ya coward!"

"Chill babe, it's just me." Grimmjow said turning on the light.

"Grimmy!" Renji cried excitedly, jumping into his blue-haired lover's arms. "Your back early!" he said kissing him.

Grimmjow caught him with an "Oof!" and stumbled to stay up. "Jesus Ren, you've gotten a lot heavier since the last time I picked you up. Too much tayaki." Grimmjow joked finally catching his balance.

In the next instant, Grimmjow was roughly pushed into a wall and Renji looked more hurt than mad. "Ya know, there's a reason for everything, ya stupid jackass!" the redhead cried running into their bedroom and slamming the door.

Grimmjow gave a puzzled look toward the door and rubbed his head. _What the hell, he never usually gets mad if I make a joke like that. _He thought making his way to their bedroom. Grimmjow cracked open the door and peaked inside. He turned on the light only to see Renji hugging a pillow and...and was he... crying?

"The hell? What's up with you Renji? So far you've jumped me, pushed me and cried and I've only been home five fucking minutes!" Grimm exclaimed.

"Don't yell at me asshole! It's the fucking hormones!" Renji spat.

"Hormones... What the fuck are you talking about?!"

Renji shot up, his eyes red from crying. He stormed over to Grimmjow and grabbed his hand. The bluenette flinched them realized Renji wasn't breaking his fingers, he was leading his hand somewhere. Now that he watched him, Grimmjow could see Renji's hand visibly shaking. The redhead stopped inches from his belly and gave a shaky breath. Grimmjow had no idea what was going on, why was his lover so damned moody today?

Renji bit his lip and let the hand fall from his grasp. He couldn't tell him, not yet anyway. He wasn't ready, hell, Renji had just accepted the whole thing himself, who knew how long it'd take Grimmjow. "It's nothing, I'm just tired." the redhead finally sighed.

Before Grimmjow could argue, Renji stole his lips in a deep, long, passionate kiss. When they broke, it left Grimmjow panting and Renji red-faced. "I know you've had a long trip and your probably super pent up but, for tonight, can we just sleep? I really missed you and I just wanna hold you tonight." the redhead stated blushing. He never normally said something so cheesy and cleche but he just chalked it up to the hormones. He let his head drop into the crook of his lover's neck and held him.

Grimmjow decided not to push the argument any further and happily placed a kiss on the top of his lover's head. While what had happened that night was weird, Grimm couldn't help but cringe when Renji said "pent up". The guilt started to wash over him like a waterfall. "Yeah sure, I'd like that."

Both stripped, Renji made sure to turn away from Grimm so he wouldn't notice anything. He jumped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. "Are ya sure we can't fool around, just a little?" Grimmjow all but begged. He'd been fucking Renji with his eyes the second he'd taken his shirt off.

The bluenette nipped at Renji's collar bone and started to move his hands toward his boxers. Renji let out a moan and leaned into the touch. It had been almost a week since he touched himself and every lick sent shivers down his spine and a vibration to his cock. When he felt a hand start to go upwards he remembered why they couldn't have sex in the first place.

"I told you I'm super tired, plus I don't wanna be half-asleep when we fuck," Renji said spinning around in his arms. "Why don't you get in the shower and I'll wait right here for you to get out and give you a preview of your 'present'." the redhead whispered in his ear.

Grimmjow felt a surge or pleasure go straight to his cock as Renji spoke. "Okay." he growled lustfully. He finished stripping and went straight for the bathroom to wash all the funk off.

Renji quickly undressed then picked up Grimmjow's discarded dress shirt. He put it on and buttoned it up. To his dismay it was tighter around his midsection than he liked but it was loose enough so Grimm wouldn't notice. Afterward, Renji got into bed and faked like he was asleep to fool his boyfriend.

It worked! When Grimmjow got out the shower he saw Renji's sleeping frame turned away from the door. The redhead heard his lover sigh and silently apologized for dicieving him. He felt the bed dip in on Grimmjow's side and soon felt an arm wrap around his back and pull him close. "I missed you too." the bluenette said before finding comfort in sleep. Renji smiled and put a hand to his belly. _We're gonna make a great family..._


	4. Chapter 4

What happened the next morning wasn't unexpected, just unwanted. Renji shot up from the bed, ignoring if he woke Grimmjow or not, he knew he wasn't going to make it to the bathroom so he found the next best thing, the trashcan. Renji leaned over the bed and grabbed the trashcan to steady it, then threw up.

"The hell?" Grimmjow asked sitting up. He glanced to his right only to be welcomed by the sight of his lover violently bringing up what he assumed was last night's dinner. "Shit man, are you okay?!"

Renji gave another heave before answering. "Y-Yeah, it's just-" he was cut off by another wave of puke. "I-It's just a stomach bug, probably caught it from-" Another dry heave. "S-Shuuhei..." he finished panting into the trashcan. The smell of his own vomit made him feel like puking again, lucky for him though, there was nothing left in his stomach.

"My god, babe, do we need to take you to the hospital or somethin'?" Grimmjow asked rubbing his lover's back.

Renji was quick to decline the offer, he knew they would tell Grimm he was pregnant at a hospital. "N-No, we don't need to go to a hospital! You know I hate needles! I'll be fine if I stay in bed and rest for a while." Renji assured him.

Grimmjow gave Renji a confused look. Renji was lying his ass off! In high school he always got turned on when they did it in the nurse's office! The bluenette was starting to get angry. Ever since he'd come home the night before, Renji had been acting strange and he couldn't ignore it anymore.

"Yer a fuckin' liar! You loved it when we fucked in the nurse's office! All those times I had you spralled out on the cot shoving all that equipment up your tight little ass, and now your tellin' me you hate needles and shit! What's wrong with you Renji, you've been acting weird as hell since last night. You tried to get outta sex. Sex! Even if I'm jetlaged and your asleep we always wind up fucking at least until the next morning! What're ya trying to hide? You ain't cheatin' on me are you?!" the young blue-haired man shouted angrily.

Renji didn't know what to do or say. He hadn't seen his lover this angry in a long time, well at least not angry with him. He felt tears well in the corners of his eyes, damn hormones! He felt the hot tears stream down his cheeks and anger pool deep within his gut. How could Grimmjow accuse him of cheating! After all they'd been through, he really accused him of cheating!

"N-No! I would never cheat on you, you fucking dick! Do ya really think I wanna act like this?! I-I just don't know how to tell you, but I'm-"

"Your what? Your fuckin' what?! You probably did cheat on me! Got tired of waiting so you go and find some new jackass to fill your slutty hole?! Huh? Huh?! Fucking slut! It was probably that fucking fruit Shuuhei! It was wasn't it?! Ohhh I'm gonna fucking kill him! I'll murder his ass! Right after I finish with your lying, cheating ass, Renji!" Grimmjow howled.

He'd lost it. The bluenette had always had anger problems and a few mental issues but this was just plain scary. The look of pure hatred and anger in his eyes let Renji know that he wasn't fooling around. So, he did the only thing he knew that would snap him out of his rage.

Pow! Grimm flew off the bed and landed on the floor clutching his jaw as he went. "I'm not cheating on you and I'm not a fucking slut." Renji said closing the distance between them. "I'm pregnant with your kids, dickhead!" he shouted. Renji ran out of their bedroom and into the living room, there was no where else to go. He burried his head into a cushion and cried silently, damn hormones.

Grimmjow hadn't quiet registered what he heard. He knew Renji had said "kids" and "pregnant" but he for got what else. He went over what he said a few times in his mind before it finally clicked. Renji said he was pregnant! Grimmjow immediatly bolted out of the room, frantically searching for his lover. He found the redhead facedown on the couch, crying into a pillow.

The bluenette didn't know what to say. He didn't know what he could say. So, he said whatever came to mind. "Yer lyin'. That can't be real. Your a lier!"

Renji stopped crying and shot up angrily. His own anger combined with the hormones made him almost twenty times as pissed. "I'm not fuckin' lying you stupid bastard! Look!" Renji howled ripping his shirt open.

"What the fuck'd ya d-" Grimmjow cut himself off and starred at his lover. It was hard to tell since it was still so small and since it was masked slightly by his vast amount of tattoos, but there it was. The tiny bulge that let Grimmjow know that Renji wasn't lying. It let him know that at that very moment, his life was changed forever. It also made him faint.

When he came too, Grimmjow was on the couch resting his head on a pillow. He looked over and saw Renji snacking on a combination of cereal and bacon while he watched some movie with Adam Sandler. "Ugh, what the hell are you eating?" he asked sitting up.

"I dunno, I just got what I was hungry for and threw it all together." the redhead mumbled looking into the over-sized bowl.

"Gross..." Grimmjow groaned.

"Tch, it's what happens when yer pregnant, ya start cravin' weird shit." he chuckled swallowing another mouthful.

Renji saw his lover cringe at the word _pregnant_ and wondered if it was still to soon to bring it up. Grimm kept his head down, only looking up a few minutes later when he felt the couch dip in next to him. Renji had placed a tray of eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice down in front of him. It looked like he'd actually put work into the presentation.

"Here, I know it's a lot to take in and I dunno if you've eaten since you got back so, eat." Renji said shyly.

Grimmjow starred at the food warily. He wasn't particularly hungry at the moment but he could eat. He slowly lead a forkfull of egg to his mouth and chewed. Renji leaned back into the couch and switched between watching Grimmjow eat and watching the movie.

Unable to take the agonizing silence between them anymore, Grimmjow set his tray down and scooted over to his lover. He had no right to touch him, not after what he'd been doing with some filthy skank not even seventy two hours ago. He ignored those thoughts and found himself wrapping his stong arms around Renji's waist and pulling him close.

"So when do we get to talk about names?" Grimm asked innocently.

That simple question sent the redhead into a fit of utter joy as he clobbered Grimmjow on the couch. He ravished him with excited kisses and happy squeels. They were going to be a family! Nothing could ruin this moment for him... until he was hit with a violent wave of nausea and threw up in the sink.


	5. Chapter 5

"Urgh! C'mon dammit, fit!" Renji yelled scolding his jeans.

He tried to make the button pop through the tiny hole with very little success. It had been almost ten minutes since he'd started this little ordeal and he was determined to make them fit.

"Close, damn you, close!"

It had been a little over a month since he'd told Grimm about their soon-to-be new arrivals. Now that he had finally accepted it, the bluenette was actually kind of excited about being a father. So far he'd gone out of his way to purchase the best cribs money could buy and they were planning on renovating Grimm's office. He barely used it anyway so they might as well put it to good use.

"Sonofamotherfuckingbitch!" the redhead groaned letting the flaps loosen from his grip.

The once tiny bump was now growing into a full blown buldge and Renji hated it. He could barely fit anything anymore and he was always moody and hungry. The only upside was that Grimmjow insisted on taking care of him so he didn't have to strain as much. Still, the whole pregnancy thing sucked.

Angrily, Renji tried once more to button his jeans.

Thinking quickly, (and stupidly), he thought he could "sneak up" on the jeans and close them that way. The redhead snatched the flaps and stuck them together tightly, finally getting them to close.

"Yes!"

He pulled up the zipper with a wide grin and stood proudly in the mirror, apprecitating how good of a job he'd done. The jeans he had on already had to be let out once, he refussed to have Uryu do it again.

They had told their friends after Grimmjow felt capable of doing so. The reactions were... expected. Rukia and the other girls had squealed cheerfully, excited for the new additions to their famliy. The men simply patted Renji and Grimm on the back in congratulation. The few of them that had children gave them a warning about how kids ruined social lives but neither cared. Everyone was thrilled and that was all that mattered.

"Yo Renji, you almost ready in there?!" Grimmjow shouted walking down the hallway towards the bedroom they shared.

"Yeah, just a-!"

There was a loud "pop!" and then the sound of shattering glass. Worried, Grimm rushed towards the door and pushed it open.

"Ren, you all..."

The bluenette was welcomed by the sight of a small broken mirror shattered on the carpet and Renji with hot tears streaming down his bright red cheeks. A metal button was lying next to the glass which only made him assume that it flew off from somewhere... Oh.

Renji tried not to let it out. He tried his hardest not to bawl and sob, but he couldn't hold it back anymore when Grimm picked up the button-bullet. "I can't fit my jeans anymore!" He cried loudly letting tears spew freely.

Grimmjow bolted over to him and wrapped strong arms around his shoulders. "It's fine, we'll just buy a new mirror an' get four-eyes to stretch out your pants some more. No harm done." he said stroking Renji's hair.

"That's not the point! I'm getting too fat! This sucks! I want my six-pack back!" He cried ending each sentence with a choked sob.

Grimmjow couldn't help but chuckle at the whole situation. This scene had already repeated itself the week before, except with a different pair of pants.

"Hey, hey hey, we can get Uryu to let them out. Don't worry, babe. And your not fat," he cupped Renji's face in his hands and pecked his lips tenderly, "your beautiful. Even if your gut's a gun now."

The last statement made the redhead push away from the cackling bluenette and storm off into another room. Grimm knew he was sleeping on the couch tonight but it was worth it this time.

After calming down, Grimmjow strolled out of the room in search of his lover. It didn't take long to find the redhead, he was lying face down on the couch and hugging a pillow. "I'm not going!" he shouted muffled by the pillows.

Grimmjow sighed and plopped down next to him. "Why, ya can just wear some sweats or somethin'."

Renji's head shot up from the pillow looking hurt. "That's not the point! Do you know how embarrassing it is to walk around in sweatpants all the time? I feel so lazy when I wear them!" he wailed angrily.

"Your lucky ya can still fit those..." Grimm muttered under his breath.

Renji shot him a "I'm gonna kill you" look and lifted himself off the couch. His once unnoticeable bump was now a full blown, 20 week, pot belly. It wasn't beach ball huge yet, but it was big enough to put an enourmous grin on Grimmjow's face everytime he saw it.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" he would hum to himself. The first time it was cute but now it had gotten annoying and Renji was tired of hearing it.

"Will ya stop with all the 'I'm gonna be a daddy' stuff, I get your excited an' all but calm down," the redhead chuckled rubbing his belly. "Remember we still got like four or five months until they even get here so just cool it."

Grimmjow couldn't help but feel giddy, he'd never been a father before. Sure, he'd taken care of his neice Nel from time to time, but that was temporary. Within the next few months he'd be responsible for not one, but two young lives. That may have been terrorizing to some, but for Grimmjow it meant he could make two awesome lil' asskickers!

"Sorry babe, I just really wanna meet Panth an' Pum." he declaired.

Panth and Pum?

Renji thought querking a tattooed brow at his lover. "And who, pratelle, are 'Panth and Pum'?"

"Duh," Grimm rolled his sky blue eyes, "it's their names obviously."

Renji chuckled at his boyfriend and before he could come up with another smart comment the doorbell rang. Both watched the door curiously. No on was expected to visit today, then again since finding out about Renji's "situation" they'd been recieving a number of unexpected guests. "I'll get it." Renji said scooting towards the door.

The redhead looked through the peep hole curiously. He had to squint to get a good look at their visitor considering he had a hood on. The person looked anxious and he was holding something shaped familiarly like a baby. "The hell?" he mumbled.

"Who is it?" Grimm asked.

Renji shrugged before deciding to open the door. "Hello..." Renji greeted the extremlely tall man standing before him. The hooded figure lifted his head so Renji was see who he was. "Tch! The hell Nnoitora, why d'ya look so damn suspicious?"

Down the hall a door slammed shut which made Nnoitora jump very hard. "Shit Red, I don't have time fer small talk!" he whispered hoarsely. After checking down both sides of the hall he shoved the tiny figure that had been lying across his shoulder into the pregnant Abarai's arms. "Here, take her fer a while." the lankly, one-eyed man said.

Renji looked at what he was given and was shocked to see it was Nnoitora's daughter, Nel. "What do ya mean take her for a while?"

"Look I ain' got time to explain, just tell Grimm I'll be back whenever," he glanced at the sleeping baby girl in Renji's arms and leaned in for one last kiss. "Bye-bye, mi mundo..." He pecked the girl's forehead and she wiggled in response.

Renji had turned his head to call to Grimmjow; taking advantage of the distraction, Nnoitora slipped out of the loft and was down the stairs and out the back door before his brother even made it to the door.

"Eh? Nnoi dropped Nel off, bastard didn't even say hi." the bluenette growled disappointedly. Nnoitora was one of Grimmjow's many siblings and they always greeted each other with a fist to the face. Ignoring his brother's rudeness, Grimm scooped the sleeping toddler from his lover's arms then kissed the redhead's cheek. "What's wrong, kids kickin' ya?"

Renji felt numb. Nnoitora had never been the most stable person in the world and drugs and drinking never helped with that, and he loved to pick fights, always a bad combination, but who had he pissed off so much that he had to run? Nnoitora was far from a runner, he was a fighter until the day he died, so what the hell was going on. Remembering what he'd been told, Renji repeated the message to Grimm.

"'I'll come get her whenever', what the fuck does that mean?" the bluenette asked angrily.

Renji shrugged his shoulders and took the toddler in his arms, she had started to stir awake. She batted her large hazel eyes up at Renji and gave him a tired smile. He returned her smile with his own toothy grin and rocked her gently in his arms. "Wenzi?" she asked in her squeaky little voice.

"Yeah."

"Where's daddy?"


	6. Chapter 6

It had been three months since Nel had come to stay. After weeks of searching for Nnoitora all searches came up unsuccessful, it was as if he'd fallen off the face of the Earth. Word on the street was that he pissed off some drug dealer and now he was on the run, but that was where the trail ended.

Nel was starting to get used to staying at their house. They turned one of the guest rooms into Nel's room, stocked with all the toys, clothes and colors she could ask for. (Nel liked skulls and things that were painful, which made Renji worry but Grimmjow just looked the other way). Overall, the couple did all they could to make the little girl feel loved and welcome in their home.

Renji was now at a beach ball-sized 32 weeks and it was taking a major toll on his mobility and his mood. He waddled like a penguin and felt like a beached whale. On top of that he had to piss every ten minutes and his feet always hurt. At seven months the redhead was ready to cut the kids out himself, the hospital be damned!

"Fuckin' a..." the redhead groaned in an attempt to get up from the couch.

"Need some help there, Biggie?" Ichigo joked leaning on the back of the couch.

"Fuck you, ya stupid strawberry bastard! I'll skin ya alive an' feed ya to the dogs!" he growled snapping his head around to face his orange-haired friend. Ichigo snickered at the man and strolled into the kitchen to fetch himself a drink.

Renji had taken Nel over Ichigo's so she could play with Masaki and so he could get away from Grimm. Ever since his false contractions the month before, Grimmjow had kept Renji under strict supervision. The redhead was actually surprised when Grimm all but threw him and Nel out, but he wasn't complaining.

"Hey, grab me on- OUCH!" Renji looked down to meet a set of large hazel eyes and an equally large set of navy blue eyes. "Nel, what was that for?" he asked leaning foreward (as much as he could) and rubbing his knee. Nel had bashed him in the shin with one of her hard, plastic dolls, really hard at that.

Nel gave the redhead her creepy, yet intimidating stare, "You don' yell at Itsygo, no one yells at Itsygo!"

Renji felt like crying, not because he'd been hit but because Nel cared more about Ichigo then him, stupid hormones. "Fine, what if he does it to me though?"

"Nel and Masi won't care."

Renji started to bawl and Ichigo and the girls laughed, then he scolded the girls for making the pregnant redhead cry. "Don't make Renji cry, it's not nice." he said hugging his friend comfortingly. Renji really hated being pregnant and he really hated Ichigo. Patronizing bastard.

Renji sniffed and tried to wipe his eyes. "N-No, it's fine," he sniffed again. "I should get goin' anyway, Grimm's probably worried 'bout me."

**Back at the loft**

"What?" Grimmjow seethed through gritted teeth.

"I'm pregnant and it's yours." Laura stated while cleaning her nails.

The blue-haired man pounced at the woman, grasping his hands around her throat. "Bull. Fucking. Shit."

Laura clawed at the hand around her neck as she tried to gasp for air. Grimmjow really wanted to kill her but he didn't feel like going to jail just yet. He let her body drop to the ground with a loud thud. "Get the fuck out."

"Alright, I know I'm not pregnant, but wouldn't it be nice if I was?" she choked holding her neck.

"Get the fuck out."

"You can leave your slut wife and we can move back to L.A. and start a family, ya know, be happy." The woman got to her feet and tried to hug Grimmjow from behind, this of couse, was the worst possible thing she could have attempted.

Grimmjow snapped, he grabbed her throat again and looked her straight in the eyes. "I told you, you dumb fucking bitch: I. Love. My. Wife." He ended each word by tightening his grip on her throat. "It was a few times, that doesn't mean I wanna have a fuckin' family with you! I already have one and besides, your pussy ain't even-"

Grimmjow froze and paled when he heard the muffled sniffles and saw the tear streaked face that belonged to none other than Abarai Renji._ Shit_.

They stayed like that for a minute. Grimm had dropped Laura and was now waiting for Renji to speak. But he didn't. The redhead just stood at the doorway looking on in shock and horror at what he'd just seen and heard.

"B-Babe, I-"

Renji turned and ran out the door awkwardly. Grimmjow tried to dart after him but his leg was being held by a weezing Laura. "Let go, slut!" He kicked her hand off and ran after his lover. Looking down both hallways, Grimmjow found Renji standing in the elevator. He tried to catch it but the door had closed by the time he'd gotten to the shaft.

"Fuck." he growled banging on the closed elevator door. "Fuck!"

**Thirty minutes ago**

"Nel you be good for Uncle Ichi and Auntie Ruki, okay." he said kneeling in front of the girl.

Pulling a Michelle Tanner, Nel gave the redhead a thumbs up and said "You got it, dude!" Renji chuckled at the action and gave the toddler a kiss on the forehead. Ichigo came back over and helped Renji get up from his kneeling position and stay steady on his feet.

"Thanks. Hope she won't be too much trouble for ya." Renji breathed when he was on his feet. He rubbed his distended belly with a sigh, this was not how men were supposed to look.

"Don't worry we'll be fine, Rukia'll be home soon so you have nothing to worry about. The girls will have fun at their first sleepover." Ichigo said patting his friend on the back. "But ya know," Ichigo hummed rubbing Renji's belly, "You should probably get home before you pop! Kami man, ya look like you swallowed eight watermellons!"

Renji felt like crying again after that comment. "Well sorry for getting knocked up, jackass!" Ichigo apoligized with a chuckled and he and the girls waved him off from the door.

Renji shifted uncomfortably in the driver's seat. Driving while heavily pregnant wasn't something he'd mastered yet. He finally clicked the seatbelt into place and was off down the road in seconds.

It was around 4:30 in the afternoon and people seemed content. No robberies or muggings going on in broad daylight and no drifters wandering around begging for money or "favors" as they would put it. Seeing the town in such relaxation made Renji smile on his way back home. Maybe Grimm would even be in the mood for a quickie!

Since living with Nel, finding the time to be "intimate" was very difficult, and as the weeks passed on, Renji had started to grow to big to be able to participate in certain "activities". The most they could probably do now was a handie or a BJ, maybe doggy-style if they prepared correctly. At least this prepared them for the next upcoming months... some what.

It didn't take long for the redhead to reach their loft. He menuvored out of the car with practiced skill and strolled into the lobby, making sure to greet Tatsuki, the woman at the front desk. Renji found his way to the elevator and pressed the button for the sixth floor. He hummed along happily to the surprisingly upbeat elevator music before a "ding!" informed him he had arrived at his destination.

The redhead's bright smile turned into a curious frown the closer he got to his door. It was cracked open slightly and Renji could clearly hear Grimmjow arguing with some woman. He leaned in closer to get a good look.

The woman was a little above average in the looks department: long brown hair that she let hang low, a tight fitting top that showcased her well-endowed, but clearly fake, chest, and a mini-skirt that showed off her stuble adorned legs. She definatly wasn't as beautiful as his friend Rangiku, now she was a knockout! Ignoring her looks for the time being, Renji focused on the conversa- argument they were having.

"What?"

He knew that voice anywhere, it was undenyably Grimmjow's defining growl.

"I'm pregnant and it's yours."

Renji backed away from the door. Had he heard that right? Before he could even consider that possibility that the woman was lying, Renji already felt the hot tears stream down his cheeks. _I don't believe it! It's not true!_ The redhead screamed in his mind. Maybe he just hadn't heard the full story. Maybe it was like a play or something one of his friends had asked him to help with. With that hope in mind, Renji leaned back to the door.

"You can leave your slut wife and we can move back to L.A. and start a family, ya know, be happy."

Okay, Renji knew he heard that right. He felt sick, like he was going to throw up and for the first time, not because he was pregnant. He heard Grimmjow's angry shouts and threats. Without even noticing, Renji had stepped into the loft, the place he'd once called home. He tried to hold back all the emotion but failed miserably seeing how Grimmjow had finally taken notice to his presence.

They looked at each other for a while. Grimmjow wore a face of shame, sorrow and betrayl that Renji had never seen before, only further proving the accusation he had made just seconds ago. Grimmjow had really cheated on him.

"Babe, I-"

Renji didn't let him finish. He didn't want to see or hear him ever again! He raced down the hall awkwardly and made it to the elevator. He jammed on the button for what felt like an hour before it finally opened. Luckily no one was inside to see him break down. He heard Grimmjow calling for him and pressed the "CLOSE ELEVATOR DOOR" button at least two dozen times before it finally shut with the familiar "ding!"

He heard the muffled curses as Grimm banged on the door, as if it would magically reopen at his touch. Renji let himself fall to the floor of the elevator and began to sob. Within ten minutes his entire world had been shattered. The man he loved, who he thought loved him, had been cheating on him for god knew how long with some ditzy bimbo from Los Angles!

Hearing the door open, Renji tried to wipe his face with the sleeve of his jacket. With the help of the banister, Renji lifted himself up and quietly stormed out of the lobby. He didn't even hear Tatsuki calling his name as he left.

The sobbing redhead knew he had to leave. He didn't know where to go but he just had to leave before Grimmjow caught up with him. He strapped himself in and tore down the street as quickly as he could go. He couldn't go back to Ichigo's place, the little ones would get worried. He thought about going to his cousin's house but that would have been an ordeal. Shuuhei's! His place was close enough so that he only had to make one turn and he was there, thankfully injury free.

Renji quickly escaped the cramped confines of the car and stumbled up to the door. He banged as hard as he could and pucnhed the doorbell with enough force to break it. When Shuuhei finally opened the door, Renji fell into him, dropping to his knees and sobbing. It took a while for Shuu to understand the garbled story, but when he realized it he snapped.

"That fucking bastard!" Shuuhei growled holding Renji comfortingly. "I'll fucking kill 'em."

Renji was such a mess that he barely felt the pain that began to flair up around his midsection. Until now of course.

"Shuuhei, it hurts, my stomach hurts!" the redhead sobbed.

"Just calm down alright, everything's gonna be okay, I promise. Maybe we should get you to a hospital." Shuuhei said stroking Renji's head in a soothing motion.

The redhead sniffed and sobbed and gasped for air some more. Shuuhei helped him up and grabbed his keys and cell phone from the cup the kept by the door. "C'mon, let's go see Dr. Unohana." Shuuhei helped lead Renji to his car and helped get him strapped up. The tattooed redhead was now crying because of the sharp pains in his stomach and the utter demolishment of his heart.

While driving, Shuuhei had started to panick a little. He tried to calm Renji down, keep himself calm and drive without hitting someone, but unfortunatly he had to worry about someone hitting him.

"Renji you're going to be fine, just calm down and-...!"

There was the sound of a car swerving, then the unmistakable crunch of two cars colliding. People were screaming and the police were called. The drunk man that had been driving the other car, waddled out of his vehicle with a tiny scratch about his left eye and a very big headache. Renji and Shuuhei on the other hand had been hit dead on, totaling the car instantly.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait :(. It wouldn't let me upload for a while. And thank you to all of the kind readers that reviewed my story. They make me smile when I'm in school reading my emails :). Well, onto the story!

* * *

Shuuhei sprung back to life a few minutes later, surprisingly he'd only sustained a small scrap, but Renji on the other hand, experienced so much more. To his horror, Shuu saw a long pole sticking out of the redhead's shoulder. He hadn't woken up and, even though his stomach looked unharmed, Shuuhei knew something had happened to the babies.

"Renji- Ah!-" Maybe he wasn't as okay as he thought he was, but that didn't matter right now, Renji was the main priority. He used his good arm to try and rile the redhead but it was useless. Renji didn't stir, his eyes didn't move, and for the second time in his life, Shuuhei was sure his heart had stopped.

"Hey is everyone okay in there?" one of the paramedics asked looking through the window.

"N-No, my friend, he-he's got this pole in his arm and h-he's pregnant!" Shuuhei sobbed. "Please, you have to help him! Please!"

The man turned away for a second and came back holding a neck brace. "Alright, but we can't get in there until we can get the Jaws of Life to pry this baby open. Is the pole attached to anything?"

Shuuhei quickly examined the metal rod sticking from his friend's shoulder. He traced it back to the end and was relieved to see it had broken off from where ever it came from. "No." he answered.

"Good, now, we're about to take the roof off so I'm going to need you to protect him from any falling debris!" he shouted over the loud sound of the Jaws of Life.

Shuuhei nodded and carefully used his body to shield Renji from any falling car parts. When the hood was removed, the paramedic was able to hand Shuuhei the neck brace which he carefully secured around Renji's neck. Shuuhei then noticed how ghostly pale Renji had become. "S-Sir, he's too pale. Something's wrong! Oh God what did I do!" Shuuhei panicked.

"Sir! Sir, I'm gonna need you to calm down, he's just low on fluids, do me a favor and find the big blue vein in his arm."

Shuuhei did as instructed and searched for the vein with no results. "I-I can't find it!"

"Then put it in any vein!" he said shoving the IV equipment into the car.

Shuuhei found a vein, finally, and inserted the thin needle into his friend's arm. Next he connected the fluid bad and squeezed it so it would pump the necessary vitamins into Renji's bloodstream. "Very good sir, now we're gonna take the door off so we can get you and your friend outta here, alright."

The terrified young man nodded tearfully as he held Renji's lifeless hand in his own. The jaws worked their way threw the thick metal and was able to throw the door off. Paramedics immediately rushed in to take care of Renji. They led him out on a stretcher and allowed Shuuhei to ride in the same ambulance as Renji. The young raven-haired man never let go of Renji's hand and he prayed to whoever would listen, to let his friend and his children survive.

The distress that had been caused by the crash had caused Renji to loose consciousness and a considerable amount of his body fluids. This meant that the babies weren't receiving any nutrients, or oxygen for that matter. Due to this, an emergency C-Section had to be performed in the back of the ambulance.

As if someone had answered his prayers, Shuuhei heard the distinct sound of a wailing infant. The sound mirrored Haruna's when she was a baby. "That's one," the medic announced passing the healthy-looking, flesh-pink infant to the other medic. The child was wrapped in one of the towels from the injury bin after being checked over quickly.

Shuuhei was curious when he hadn't heard the second child's strong cries and looked in horror as the medic tried to resuscitate it. "Crap, this one's not breathing!"

Thinking quickly, the medic turned the child on its stomach and gave a few soft pats on its back. When that didn't work he tried to open its airways by giving it CPR. It was then that the choked wails erupted out of the infants throat.

"He's back!" the medic cried happily.

Shuuhei and the other medic nearly jumped for joy when both infants wailed strongly. It was almost like a miracle. Though unfortunately that miracle was short lived as the dull pulse from the heart monitor went flat.

"Oh no, we're loosing him! Tanihara, step on it!"

**At the Loft**

Grimmjow was pissed. He sat on the large wrap-around couch with his head in his hands, trying to evaluate how fucked up his life really was. So far he had, damn near killed a bimbo, lost the one person he truly cared about in world and, wrecked his favorite shirt. What a fucking day.

He needed a fucking drink.

Lifting himself from the comfy couch, the angry bluenette stormed to the fridge and grabbed the first bottle he could find. He dug around way in the back and pulled out a half empty bottle of... _Jack Daniel's Tennessee Honey Whiskey_. It had been Renji's favorite.

"Of fuggin' course your Tennessee Honey..." he mumbled to no one.

Grimmjow set the bottle back in the fridge and grabbed his car keys from the coffee table. The bluenette darted out of the loft with the mindset of setting things right with Renji. He didn't expect to be forgiven right then, but maybe after a while Renji could love him again.

It was halfway to Shuuhei's place (he knew that was probably where the redhead went to vent) that Grimmjow got the call from Shuuhei at the hospital. Grimm took a quick detour to get to the hospital, making it there in near record time. When he entered, all of their friends, (all the people Renji knew at least), were gathered in the waiting room with somber faces.

Nel had retracted from her comfort pillows found in Orihime's chest to jump from her lap to Grimmjow's embrace. "U-unk-unkie G-g-gwimm!" she sobbed wrapping her tiny arms around his tightly-jeaned leg.

The blue-haired man had no idea what was going on. It all felt so unreal that he tried to think it was a dream. It almost worked too, until he realized that Nel's tears were dampening his pants and that the hospital smelled too much like medicine and death to be a dream.

"T-this is a joke... right?" Grimmjow chuckled in disbelief.

Everyone's eyes met his, some with sorrow and others with hate. This wasn't a dream. This wasn't some sick joke and he wasn't on some shitty prank show. No. This was happening. This was real. And it was all his fault.

Grimmjow wanted to break down. He wanted to scream and punch and cut everything he could. He wanted to kill someone, but he couldn't. Not just for the sake of the patients in the hospital, but he had to be strong for Nel, and Renji, and...

"The kids! Are the kids okay?!" he seemed to plead more than ask.

Ichigo, whom sat closest to the ER door, gave a small smile of relief as he nodded toward the worried bluenette. "Yeah, the medics got the kids out in time but they were put in incubators just in case." the berry said with his eyes still fixated on the clean tile floors.

A wave of relief washed over him and he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "And Renji? How's he?"

Ichigo's relieved face, and the relieved faces of the rest of their friends, turned back into looks of malice and sorrow. "The doctors are doing all they can. He and Shuuhei were in a really bad car crash and Renji wound up in the worst condition," Ichigo took a deep breath before continuing with the gruesome tale.

"He- A pole was lodged into his left shoulder and he has a major concussion, plus internal bleeding, a few broken bones and possible brain damage. Their trying to fix his shoulder now but they don't know if he'll make it or not..." Ichigo trailed off, unable to continue the retelling of Renji's current condition.

Nel clutched Grimm's pant leg tighter as she continued to sob uncontrollably. "I-it's N-nel's fault!" she cried out.

All eyes fell on her as she wheezed out her explaination. "N-nel made fun of u-unkie W-wenzi and she n-never said s-sowwy! I-it's all Nel's fault!" she broke down again after finishing and it made the entire room start to tear up.

Grimmjow lifted the little girl to his shoulder and tried to calm her down. "It's not your fault Nel, what happened was just an accident," Thinking back on the day's past events, hell, the _year's_ past events, Grimmjow realized that it was in fact, all his fault.

"It was just a stupid, selfish, lower than dog shit, accident!" he said talking more about himself than the actual accident.

Grimmjow found a seat next to the ER door across from Ichigo and their friends. They waited for what felt like hours, though for Grimmjow it felt like an eternity. He didn't really notice when a few of them started to leave.

It was well into morning by the time Grimmjow had snapped back into reality. At least half of the original crowd had gone home, leaving only Ichigo, Rukia, Shuuehi, Kensei, Ikkaku, Yumichika and their kids. Nel had finally calmed down and was quietly playing in Grimmjow's hair.

Everyone perked up when a doctor finally exited the ER room and stood to talk to them. It was the head doctor at Ishida Medical, Dr. Ishida Ryuuken himself. Renji was good friends with his son, Uryu.

The white-haired doctor wore a thin line on his features and in this case that could have been good or bad, he didn't really have any emotions. "Abarai Renji is in stable condition and seems to be progressing quite smoothly to recovery,"

The room let out a collective sigh of thanks. Grimmjow felt a weight lifted from his shoulder and almost wanted to hug the doctor, almost.

"But," the relief turned back into worry within seconds. "We have put him under a medically induced coma so his injuries can heal without interuption. We shall wake him in a few days."

Again, a wave of soloce washed over them and everyone felt a little more at ease. "What about the kids?" Grimmjow mumbled.

Dr. Ishida adjusted his glasses on his nose before flipping through a file marked "ABARAI". "It seems... that both infants are relatively healthy, though the distress from the crash did put a large strain on them, and having been born nearly two months premature means that their mental and physical development may have been stilled or stunted, but judging by the tests that have been done so far, both seem in relatively perfect health. It is a miracle"

Everyone seemed much happier to know that Renji and the kids were okay, so much so that even after spending the night in the ER waiting room, they still found the energy to request visitation. "May we seem them?" Rukia asked giddily.

"Mr. Abarai is resting at the moment so I think it would be best if he be left alone for the night. The infants are resting in the nursery," Dr. Ishida took a glance at Grimmjow.

"Mr. Jeagerjaques, I presume?" The doctor knew this based on the brief description given by Shuuhei when he and Renji were first brought in. Through the colorful language Shuuhei used to describe Mr. Jeagerjaques, Dr. Ishida had pulled out "...bright blue-haired sonova-"

"Yeah..." Grimm sighed looking up tiredly.

"While they do not need to be filled out right now, the children's birth certificates are in Mr. Abarai's recovery room along with his paperwork and other belongings. Are there any questions?"

No one said anything for a while, then Shuuhei finally asked "Is Renji going to make a full recovery?"

The atmosphere was tense. It was the question everyone though of but no one wanted to ask.

"With a bit of recovery therapy he should be fine. It doesn't seem like an infection invaded his system so that is very good. We have done everything we can for now, the rest is up to him." With that, Dr. Ishida was called away by the speaker.

"Thank you, Mista Docta!" Nel called from Grimmjow's embrace. The normally stoic doctor turned quickly and gave the group a small, almost unnoticeable smile which made Nel, Masaki and Haruna giggle cutely.

Rukia and Yumichika were nearly jumping out of their skin after hearing they could see the babies. "Grimm can we please go see them?!" Rukia pleaded giddily.

The bluenette looked tired and a bit troubled, hearing that Renji was going to be okay hadn't even made him smile. He looked up at the raven haired girl with a sorrowful look in his eyes, "Sure, I'd love to see how my lil' brats are doin'," he said in a normal, cocky, overall Grimmjow tone. He was sure no one could tell that it was forced.

Nel had lifted her head and managed a checker-toothed grin as they made their way to the nursery.


End file.
